Species and Species Lore
Known Species Humanoid- Common Elf- magic based Nanoid- ‘organic’ being made of nano tech Twiland- Ocean based humanoid with fishy appearance Centaur- half human, half horse Highland- Half bird, half human Dragonoid- Human based dragon species Otherworldly: Angel- Yin's People Shadows- Beings like demons born in the Negaverse Fallen Angel- Yang's People God- All powerful being not seen for eons Time Walker- One who can travel in time though can not affect anything other than the present directly Lightian- One from the realm of Tribe and Hive, humanoid usually The 6 Ancient Clans Yin Clans Mortals Beings like you and myself who were created by Yin as 'her people' to be there for one another. Yang's death curse however has made many selfish and greedy, amongst other things. Angels Angels are servants of Yin and serve as warriors with powers based on different positive traits of life, with a single power bestowed upon them based on their trait. An example: Angel of Life- capable of controlling the life of those they touch by either killing them on the spot or reviving them if fresh. There exists only 1 Angel per trait and when they die, they pass their power onto a newborn. Yang Clans Shadows Shadows are well known as fallen gods though this is not the case. They are powerful rulers of the Negaverse domains that seek power typically. They are their own unique race with strong dominion over most. Noted for their vast power Fallen Angels They are their own beings who are similar to the angels. They also have the same style with negative traits, such as with Death- Can decay all things to death. Unlike angels, they reincarnate rather than pass their power on though like angels, only 1 can own any single trait at one time exclusion being the Fallen King who has dominion over all other powers. Trait Exclusives: 0: Fallen King- Abilities of all other Fallen Angels. When killed by another Fallen Angel, that one becomes the new King. 1: Death- Ability to age things that have been born until they die as that is what death is. 2: Darkness- Ability to manipulate Darkness, be it to cast realistic illusions, use darkness to form weapons, hide in the shadows as darkness can hide things. 3: Misery- Power to use abilities of past lives as misery travels throughout the generations. 4: Nightmares- Able to make your nightmares hurt you 5: Pain- The ability to Highten how bad an injury is and minimize it. 6: Judgment- Able to make direct damage to the soul. 7: Despair- Has the ability to charge up their power through the negativity in the air. 8: Agony- Able to make their ideas real 9: Solitude- Able to create Inner Pocket Dimensions of their own design and suck people into them if needed 10: Corruption- Able to take control of anything their energy touches that isn't a complex thinker similar to Darkling and manipulate them. The rest have not yet been discovered or made public. Other Powers: Fallen Vines- Capable of being summoned and acts like wood style except it violently steals the life force of the body causing it to die, which feeds the user or the vines themselves. Fallen Threads- Threads like Kakuzu’s which are summoned through the fallen nature of the user and act the same as Kakuzu’s. Tatara Clan (Secret) The Tatara are actually Yang created beings with mastery over Space and Magic. They were created by Yang as an early trial to serve him directly as agents while his other clans did battle. Over time, they have come to the decision to one day resurrect Yang to take power over their world once again. Others Time Walkers Time Walkers are elusive rare masters of time itself. They can view the past that they are aware of, gaze into the future to see future events, affect time in their general area, and are usually invincible except for when recovering from injuries. Typically they work with magic and are physically weak. In order to compensate for their lack of physical strength, the Time Lords created Dragons to be their companions in case of trouble. Shadow Reapers Shadow Reapers have power to control the shadows, to slip through some space, and to fight like no other. They use soul based attacks as they are masters of the soul. Shadows The Shadows are a vibrant common species in the roleplay. Their origin is quoted as being the darkest pits of hell, the exact origin being unknown. There are several tiers of the Shadows and separate clans, each clan featuring a different look with different abilities. Tiers: Tier 0- Arch Shadow: One of the most powerful Shadow Types, capable of easily taking on a Soul Reaper Captain. This is the final evolution a Shadow will face when it comes to becoming ‘perfect’. In essence, once a Devil Shadow has fed enough yet again, they are capable of molting their Shadow form entirely in favor of possessing a far more powerful humanoid/angelic appearance. They classify as TIER 0 due to not being technically Shadow anymore. Those who attain this form of their own power are beyond any of the other Shadows and can command all. It is also ranked as 0 due to the fact that at any stage a Shadow can molt into a Arch Shadow artificially though lack majority of the power gained through naturally gaining this status. The Tatara are an example of those who artificially achieve this form in the past. Tier 0 are fully capable of reproducing and giving birth to more Arch Shadows, at least in terms of appearance rather than power. Tier 1- Devil Shadow: The fourth rarest Shadow type. These are usually very humanistic, if not entirely. It is at the semi final stage of a Shadow’s evolution that they molt their Shadow form for a more ‘angelic’ or ‘humanoid’ appearance to further command their power. Though not complete, these Shadows are at the top of the food chain and can take on even a Soul Reaper Captain for a fair amount of time, commanding considerable power. Tier 2- Terror Shadow: Terror Shadows are the top tier of normal Shadows that have distinct humanistic appearances, either as a 50 meter tall beast man or a reptilian monstrosity. They are capable of commanding lower class Shadows and even taking on a high class human of Soul Reaper Level (not captain) Tier 3- Blood Shadow: A Shadow who has fed enough to metamorphosis into a far stronger entity, either massive or tiny though the end result is that they start to look more and more humanoid. It is at this point where a normal human might not be capable of fighting the Shadow. Though rare, some are strong enough to command a horde of Aberrant. This can be compared to Adjuchas Hollows in comparison. At this point they can also wield energy enough to perform basic attacks such as cero or jutsu. Tier 4- Evolved Shadow: A Shadow who feeds enough will evolve into one who can actually form intelligent thought after multiple stages of metamorphosis. Though still not close to humanoid, some might actually be such as the Zebesian Class Shadow. 1 on 1 with an Aberrant proves little difficulty though at this stage they are still vulnerable to being fed upon by Aberrant or even higher class Shadows. They must continue to ‘evolve’ in order to break this cycle. Tier 5- Aberrant Shadow: The most common type of Shadow that are as far from humanoid as one can imagine. Aberrant Shadows are unintelligent and run amuck either as a horde or under the command of a Tier 2 or higher Shadow. Their sole purpose is to feed and slaughter humans, this being all they display intellect for, even to feed upon other Shadows if hungry enough. Beyond that, they can be compared to Titans (Attack on Titan). Unclassified Tier- Halfling: One of the 2nd rarest Shadow types. This is the result of a human who has a Shadow parent and a human parent. Through this they maintain either an appearance of a Shadow or human with minor features of the opposite, and can attain the power of transformation into a humanoid Shadow hybrid form much like an Arch Shadow. Unclassified Tier- Angelic Shadow: Extremely rare though extremely powerful, they are the result of an angel trying to attain the power of a Shadow. Not much else to be said. Clans: Stable ‘clans’ that have no set tier, instead are descendants of those who climbed the ranks. Zebesian- They are one of the more common Shadow clans due to their reproduction rate but also some of the weakest. They are best identified by their reptilian humanoid appearance. Zebesians typically fight hand to hand, using low tech gadgets, or with one of the basic elements such as lightning or fire. They are organized based on rank, from scout to trooper to a special troop to elite to house head. More often then not, you can find Zebesians under the command of other Shadow houses due to their mass numbers and overall weakness. Typically they are Evolved Level. Fallen- Fallen, sometimes referred to as Fallen Angels, are a warrior clan few in number but all with unique powers. Typically they are humanoid in appearance but may vary. Fallen Angels are best identified by their dark auras and demonistic eyes, combined with humanistic appearances. They have the ability to activate released forms that boost their powers upwards of 60%. When born, they are awarded a title of some sort such as Fallen of Death. This typically identifies their power as well as in the Fallen Clan powers are few but very unique. Traditionally, due to their low numbers, they enslave another clan (such as Zebesians) or humans that they use mind control tactics on. They also use Dark Matter as slaves. Usually they are Devil if not Arch Shadows. Darkling- Darkling are traditionally parasetic Shadows that possess bodies when they are damaged enough, boosting the host’s physical powers tremendously. They are super weak to light but can possess most anything when their strength is low enough. They, like Zebesians, acquire rank through strength, with the children being the front line ‘troops’ as they are easily thrown away, unlike an aged warrior. These are usually Aberrant Shadow tier. Vampirics- Humanoids with obvious otherworldly qualities, such as the eyes or vampiric looking appearance. They are organized by wealth, with the wealthiest heading the clans. They often, like Fallen, control Dark Matter slaves. At best they can get to Terror Shadow status. Tataran- One of the well known Shadow clans, traditionally magic users. They are fierce in combat and ranked via fighting capacity from 0 to 110. Any weaker than 110 are considered fodder soldiers, 50-110 being Jectauf, 23-49 Cerabellus, 14-22 Inquisitorials, 1-13 Council Representatives, and 0 the leader. They are completely humanistic in appearance, only their Shadowic auras setting them apart from humans. Majority of the other Shadow power houses are descendants of the Tatara Clan, such as Zero’s enemy Black. Majority of them are below Devil Shadow Status in terms of power. Chaodian (Kay-odd-ian)- Chaodians are typically a mix of humanoid and some other form with obvious signs of decay. They are connected to the Chaos Force, using unreal amounts of power due to the 10 to 1 ratio chaos has compared to the common energies. Few in number as they constantly kill each other for dominance, they make up for in combat power, surpassing even the Tatara. Satanans- Traditional humanoid Shadows with red (sometimes scale) skin, that breathe fire and have significant combat ability. Category:About